


don’t see me

by Null0



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: BAMF Sawada Nana, Divorce, F/M, Sawada Iemitsu Bashing, Sawada Nana's A+ Parenting, Stupid Iemitsu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:40:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26265100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Null0/pseuds/Null0
Summary: Iemitsu’s back.Absolutely nobody’s pleased.
Relationships: Sawada Nana/Yamamoto Tsuyoshi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 166





	don’t see me

“So?” Tsuna asked incredulously. The ice cream sits forgotten in front of him. One hand supports his chin as the teen leans forward on the table. “That doesn’t matter."

“Well, son, I’m your Fa—"

“So?” Tsuna said again, cutting him off before he could say it, yet again. “You went and left Mama and I for years. You might as well say that you’ve abandoned us."

Iemitsu growled at him, eyes darkening into a dark brown. “Don’t show me that disrespect. I am your F—"

Tsuna snorted. “And? That has no meaning around here. Father? Please. You’re nothing more than a stranger who’s trying to barge back into me and Mama’s life, acting like you actually matter."

Iemitsu stood up, bringing himself up to a threatening height. “Don’t say that shit. I love Nana. Just because I’ve been gone doesn’t mean anything."

A ring whacked him in the face as he spoke. 

Tsuna stared boredly at him from where he sat as Nana smiled cheerfully at the towering man who had a shocked expression on his face. “N-Nana? My love?"

“Ah Iemitsu, I _used_ to love you darling… However, you’ve been gone for nine years. Don’t you know that Japan’s Family Laws and Regulations say that if the spouse is gone for three years without any clear signs of being dead or alive they have rights to divorce?” She brought one hand up and cupped her cheek. Innocently blinking, she went on, “Oh, my darling, _nine years?_ And there was no sign of you.” She shook her head. “Ah, well I didn’t know what to think, of course."

The Young Lion of the Vongola shakily took a step back. “W-what? Nana, dear, of course I didn’t just run away. I-I was…"

“Gone?” Tsuna finished, watching the proceedings as if it was an interesting show. There was an amusement that flickered in his eyes for a second, before Iemitsu turned his anger out on the younger, fury seething beneath his skin, feeling attacked by the words.

“YOU!” he boomed. “You’re supposed to be the man of the house when I’m gone! Look at you! Nothing but a pathetic, loser, _dame_ —"

Nana was quiet, with all the wrath of a scorned woman, of a protective mother, as she said, _"Don’t call Tsu-kun that. He is my son and you are nothing more than a stranger."_

Iemitsu rocked back as if struck. “Nana?"

Her lips pressed in a thin line, she gently tugged Tsuna’s shirt. “Let’s go Tsu-kun, don’t listen to the stranger.” She spun on her heel, steel lining her spine and she steps with a sharp, biting resentment. And in that moment, she looks like a furious Queen, ready to spill the blood of anyone who got in her way.

Tsuna gave the man a vicious smirk as he got up and followed Nana away. 

Pausing for a brief second before she enters the crowd, Nana perfunctorily says, “Oh, and Sawada-san, please address me as Yamamoto Nana. My husband wouldn’t like you calling me my previous last name. He gets awfully upset."

The diamond ring on her finger blinds Iemitsu’s eyes, a sort of taunt, daring for him to even try anything.

He swallows down a lump in his throat _and he knows that he has lost._

**Author's Note:**

> NANA IS A QUEEN!!!!


End file.
